frstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forming a clan
In the eye of Oseaan, it was hard to find something worth living. She had been banished from her own clan after all. It wasn't her fault her colors weren't flashy and had intricate designs but everyone made it. "simple isn't a compliment!" they said and thus oseaan was kicked out. Alone and with no one she cried, cried harder than anytime in her life. She had been kind and gentle and always calm, infact she was the wisest of her siblings after all she would had become the head if she had been...prettier. She couldn't beleive it and her siblings had voted her to boot as well when she had showed them nothing but love, she had kept them smiling but...she should had saw it coming. She would have been the head of the family and they were al jealous because they felt they were better for the role...some siblings they were. It had been a lonely night and the 6 days that followed, she had refused to eat, to move, to live. "you...hello? Are you listening." oseaan dull emerald eyes that had once shined glance toward the giant male guardian, was he too going to say how dull she looked? "are you...ok?" his voice was kind and gentle, it was something she felt she needed-no she needed that voice...it had been so long since she had interaction that didn't lead in her being insulted. "i..." she started in a whisper as her gaze turned away. "why are you talking to me?" the male sat next to her "you looked lonely." she glanced at him wondering why he was worried over her. "don't you have a clan to go back to?" she almost spat, she had no family as far as she was concern. "my clan....is gone." the male looked shyly away as oseaan eyes suddenly peaked in interest and then softened and here she was.....being rude and loud.....she wasn't rude and now she felt guilty. "i'm sorry...um.." she was cut off when he spoke, voice deep and vibrating with youth "vinnig." oseaan interest perked. It was no surprise, the two had been speaking in a different language so it was no surprise and she had to ask "do you speak any other languages?" he shook his head feeling ashamed...so he could only speak native tongue. For oseaan she could speak three which many in her clan was jealous of her ability to learn quick. Oseaan sighed then asked another question bitterly "why did you talk to me? They are surely prettier dragon females out there." vinnig stare hardened "i know.." he started "but i came to talk to you." at that the tiny fae stared up blushing madly. Staring into his too emerald eyes a spark had been made and in the first while she giggled. He shyly looked away and coughed "um...I think we should find you something to eat..." oseaan realized she must look offly skinny she had been starving herself. "Oh!" she started "thank you..please." The two stuck together that night eat peacefully, she couldn't help but stare at the male. That's when she notice, his colors weren't flashy either. She smiled and laid her head done to go to sleep. It's funny how strings of fate bring two young lovers together.